Venetian blind structures are know in which a plurality of slats are supported by slat support means in the form of tape ladders extending between sill and head slats and which in turn are pivotally supported by pivot members to top and bottom frames of a window opening. For example see the structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,737. In such structure the blind is constructed so that the slats will remain in any position to which they are adjusted and after removal of the adjustment force necessary to make the adjustment.
In some instances it is desirable to have a blind construction which, instead of the slats remaining in an adjusted position, will return automatically to an original preadjusted position upon removal of an adjustment force. For example, to assure privacy, it may be desirable to have a blind construction in which the slats will automatically return to a closed position upon removal of an adjustment force which tilted or adjusted the slats to an open or partially open position. In other instances it may be desirable to have the blind operate in a reverse manner, that is to have the slats automatically return to an open position upon removal of an adjustment force which tilted the slats to a closed position.
It is further desirable in order to minimize inventory requirements to keep the number of separate parts making up a blind assembly to a minimum and when possible to use standard end slats modified to have pivot members attached thereto, or in the alternative, to have unmodified end slats associated with pivot members spaced from the end slats.
It is therefore an object of my invention to provide for slatted blind assemblies having automatic opening and closing features and which require a minimum of modified or special parts making up the assemblies.